New Years
by come down from your tower
Summary: "Here's to another year of denied feelings and awkward sexual tension." / "Your ability to not be shitfaced from drinking is astounding." He shrugged. "What can I say? It's a gift."
1. New Years

**Author's Note: **This is probably going to be the worst thing i've ever typed, considering it's not even half of a page, but what the hell? It's a short dribble, the first of many, which is why it's not in my One Shot collection considering those are at least 1,000 words each. Btw, did you guys know that my one shot 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder' was like 4,000 words? I'm not joking. So yeah, Here's something to entertain you for a minute or 2 :) If you want me to do more short and sweet little drabbles, then let me know! Or if you think I should stop because i'm just pissing everyone off you can say that too. Free country, I wont stop you. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **"Here's to another year of denied feelings and awkward sexual tension." / "Your ability to not be shitfaced from drinking is astounding." He shrugged. "What can I say? It's a gift."

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim

**Warning: **Curse words. Shocker.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Simple as that.

/

"Holy shit." The blonde mumbled as she got a better look at her house.

Jack chuckled, navigating through empty cups and garbage to stand beside her. "Yeah, your fucked."

Kim rolled her eyes. She picked up a black trash bag and started to shovel in random items of trash, trying to somewhat clean up her extremely messy house after the huge New Years party she had thrown. Jack stood there, seeing her struggling to try to get her living room back in order before sighing and starting to pick up random items of his own. Kim eyed him strangely.

"You're helping?"

Jack shrugged, dropping in yet another empty beer bottle. "The sooner we clean this up, the sooner the after party starts." He said with a smirk.

Kim let out a short laugh before tying off her bag. "Yeah right. I think i'm done with parities for at least another year."

She walked past him, bumping his shoulder on her way out before setting the trash bag by the door. Jack rolled his eyes and continued to fill up his bag with pieces of trash. Soon he had filled up his own trash bag, placing it near Kim's and grabbing 2 more bags for the both of them. As they both continued to pick up trash, Jack spotted an unopened can of beer and picked it up.

"Do you want this?" He asked, pointing to the alcohol.

Kim shook her head. "Knock yourself out."

Jack shrugged before popping open the cap, downing half of the can. Kim shook her head, watching in amazement. "Your ability to not be shitfaced from drinking is astounding."

He finished off the rest of the drink and shrugged. "What can I say? It's a gift." He smiled at her before tossing the can into his bag.

Kim smiled and shook her head. Once she got back to cleaning, Jack noticed something and frowned. "Did you drink at all tonight?" He asked.

She froze before sighing and shaking her head. "No, I didn't." She admitted.

Jack stepped over to her, nearly tripping over his trash bag. Kim noticed this and snorted, holding out an arm to make sure he was stable. He shot her a nod in gratitude and stood beside her, holding onto her arm, staring into her coffee brown eyes. "Why? It's your party, you're aloud to get as drunk as you want."

She giggled at his claim before melting into a smirk. "The day I get drink is the day you admit you're in love with me." She shot back.

Jack was a bit taken back by her statement before copying her cocky smirk. "Well then, it looks like someone is going to live a long, alcohol-less life." He replied.

She shoved his shoulder playfully, a smile on her face. That was how they worked. They both knew they loved each other, but did nothing about it, simply because they didn't want anything to change. They're pretty much in a relationship, just without labeling it as 'Dating'. Some people didn't understand it, but they certainly did, and saw no problem with it.

Kim grabbed two sodas and tossed Jack one of them. "Here's to another year of denied feelings and awkward sexual tension." She said, holding up her can towards Jack's.

Jack smiled and clinked his drink against hers. He took a gulp and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, you never know, maybe one of us will finally crack." He joked, bumping her side.

She shrugged and smiled at him. "It certainly won't be me." She stated.

In one swift movement, Jack had one arm around her waist, pressing her chest against his. There faces were 2 inches apart, there breathes synchronizing and their eyes wide. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes. They slowly moved in, there lips just barely grazing before Jack abruptly pulled away.

"We'll see about that." He whispered, smirking in victory as he walked away from a flustered Kim.

/

**Author's Note: **So, whatcha think? I read Forgotten Moments little drabbles and thought I should write one for myself. If you didn't get it, Kim threw a New Years Eve party and her house got completely trashed because, well, what do you expect with teenagers at a party? A shit load of alcohol. Also, the part about how their pretty much dating but don't labelize it is pretty much inspired by how they are in the show. Anyways, I hoped it made you laugh :) Should I do more of these? Their quite fun. And, like I said before, the reason why it's not in my one shot collection is because it's short. Hope you enjoyed, and Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for everyone on this site and everyone whose ever read/reviewed/favorited/followed any of my stories. You guys seriously rock :) Later!


	2. The Game

**Author's Note: **It was requested by a few people, so I have no decided to make 'New Years' a 3 shot! :D This one's a tad shorter than the last, I know I suck, but yeah. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Summary: **Jack and Kim are playing one deadly game- whoever admits their feelings first, loses.

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim

**Warning: **Curse words, as usual.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Simple as that.

* * *

Kim watched with fury in her eyes as Lorie was next to Jack's locker, flirting with him like there was no tomorrow. She cursed under her breath about having a locker right acrossthe hall from his, giving her the perfect view of the two of them. It had been about a week after the New Years incident, and Jack has been pretending as if it never happened. Kim gripped her hands intensely around her backpack straps, biting her tongue and forcing herself not to walk over and tell Lorie off. If she did that, then she would lose the game. And the one thing Kim Crawford never does, is lose.

Grace crossed her arms and shook her head at her best friend. "This is starting to get pathetic, Kim." She said softly.

Kim barked out a laugh before slamming her locker shut. "It's always been pathetic, Grace. For the past 3 years, this whole fucking game has been pathetic!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for good measure.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Then for goodness sakes, why don't you stop complaining and _tell him how you feel!_" She yelled sharply, pointing at Jack from across the hall.

Kim growled at her before resting her back against the lockers, the cool metal calming down her furiously hot skin. She closed her eyes for a few moments, blocking out any unwanted noise *cough Lorie cough* and focusing on her breathing. She wish it could be that simple, just tell him how she feels and then all of this nonsense would be over. But no, Kim hasn't done anything about it, because she's too damn stubborn to swallow her pride and tell him the truth, and she knew Jack was the same way.

"You know I can't do that, Grace." She said quietly, opening her eyes and craning her neck towards her brunette friend.

Grace's eyes softened. "I just don't like to see you unhappy." She rested a hand on Kim's shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

Kim shot her a small grin. "I'll be alright." She whispered before detaching her back from the blue lockers and readjusting her backpack strap on her shoulder. "Well, time to break up the flirt fest." She mumbled before hesitantly walking over to Jack's locker. Kim stopped in front of them, tapping Jack on the shoulder, causing him to detach from his conversation with Lorie.

"Jack, we have to go, practice starts in 20 minutes." She reminded him.

Jack nodded and held up a pointer finger before turning back to Lorie. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?" He asked with a smile, eliciting a high-pitched giggle from her which made Kim cringe.

Lorie rested a hand on his arm and stepped closer to him. "Kay kay. Later Jack." She flirted, pecking his cheek and flouncing off in the opposite direction.

Jealousy flared up inside Kim as she narrowed her eyes at the peppy blonde girl. Jack noticed Kim's rage and smirked in victory. His plan had been to flirt with a girl right in front of Kim so she'd get overwhelmed with jealousy and end up admitting her feelings to him. Just like Kim, Jack found this whole 'Game' thing stupid and a waste of time and couldn't wait for it to be over so he could finally be with the girl of of his dreams.

Jack pouted a her. "Aww, is Kimmy a wittle jealous?" He teased in a baby voice, tapping her on the nose.

Kim attempted to bite his finger and glared daggers at him. "I'm not jealous of that cake faced whore." She spat, venom seeping in her words.

"I think you're jealous!" He sang, playing with strands of her hair.

Kim swatted his hands out of her hair, patting her blonde streaks back to perfection. "Am not. Now can we just go to practice already?" She whined.

Jack rolled his eyes but nodded. The two of them then made their way out of school and started to walk towards the Seaford strip mall which held the Bobby Wasabi dojo, the dojo them and their other friends Eddie, Milton, and Jerry attended. The walk to the mall was silent as Kim had popped in her ear buds and Jack had been texting the entire time, but neither of them minded. To them, silence wasn't awkward. It was more peaceful and normal.

When the familiar glass doors came into view the pair stopped. Jack held open the door for Kim and as she stepped in front of him to walk through, Jack smirked and moved closer to her ear.

"I still think you're jealous." He whispered, causing Kim to sock him in the arm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And their you have it! Haha. Not my best work but, i'm happy with it. It's a tad more in depth about where their relationship stands. Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did. Whose ready for 'Oh, Christmas nuts!' tomorrow? I personally liked the name 'Twas the chrome before Christmas' better, but that's just a matter of opinion. I'm hoping for some good kick moments, considering this is the end of season 2 ): Damn, where did the time go? Just yesterday I was freaking out over the summary of Hit The Road Jack. I've got to say it's been a good year and I can't wait for the start of season 3 :) Anyone know when it's airing? I thought it was sometime in January, but, I dunno. Haha love you guys :)


	3. Fed up

**Author's Note: **Don't yell at me, I know it's been forever. I have finals really soon so i've been studying like crazy, but I wanted to get this up at least before finals so I have something to hold you off for the week. Btw, updated won't be until Christmas. Sorry! I have to much on my plate and need to take a mini hiatus from FF. I know I kinda.. Just took one, but I mean a real one. Like I won't even be on this website for another 2 weeks. But, once I come back from my mini hiatus, I will be updating like crazy! Yes, that (hopefully) means Invisible will be updated too. Please don't hate me? It's what I have to do! And plus i'm not leaving for a month, just 2 weeks. I love you all, Happy Holidays :)

**Summary: **Grace has had it with Jack and Kim's little back-and-forth and is ready to out a stop to it by forcing Kim to tell Jack the truth. But will she have too?

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim

**Warning: **Curse words, kissing, the usual.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kickin' it.

* * *

"C'mon, Kim. Do it." Grace said, jutting her chin towards Jack's front door.

"No." Kim crossed her arms and sunk deeper in Grace's car seat.

"You have too!"

"I refuse."

"Kimberly Anne Crawford if you do not get your ass out of this car, you will pay the consequences." Grace sent her meanest death glare at Kim and pointed out the car window. Kim followed Grace's finger and eyed Jack's front door. Grace had finally gotten fed up with Jack and Kim's antics, so she put matters into her own hands and decided to end this battle once and for all by making Kim be the one to crack. Of course, it took a lot of convincing, and maybe a bit of blackmailing and guilt trips here and there, but Kim finally decided to go along with her plan, seeing as she also wanted this to end.

Kim wrung her hands in her lap. "What do I say?" She whispered, her eyes darting from her hands to Grace's eyes.

Grace shrugged. "I dunno, something along the lines of 'I love you, you love me, let's get this shit over with and make out!' At least that's what I was thinking."

Kim's jaw dropped. "No." She said, her expression serious.

The brunette rolled her eyes before unlocking her car and pointing to the car door, silently telling Kim to _get the hell out. _Kim looked at the door and bit her lip. Several different scenarios flashed through her head of what might happen. Would Jack laugh at her? Would he say he never actually felt the same way, and he was only just playing with her? Would he-

"Kim, if you don't get out in the next 10 seconds, I will force you out of this car." Grace spat, interrupting Kim from her thoughts.

Kim angrily blew some blonde strands out of her face before sending Grace a glare, to which she returned with a fake smile. Kim rolled her eyes and turned her back around towards her car door. She counted backwards from 10, took a deep breath, and shakily placed her hand on the handle and popped open the door. Her eyes widened at the action and she whirled around to face Grace who was motioning her to keep going. Kim nodded and turned back around and, finally, stepped out of the car. The second her feet hit the pavement, Grace sped off, shouting out the window for Kim to 'Text me when you're done!'

The blonde growled in the direction Grace's car went and faced Jack's ginormous house. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. _Should I do it? Should I run? Should I knock on the door? Should I call him first? What if he's not home? Of course he's home, his car is here. Does he even want to see me? Dammit why is this so difficult!_

Kim finally broke free from her thoughts and forcefully banged on the red front door. The second her hand came in contact with the wood her eyes widened at the huge mistake she made. "Shit." She mumbled as she heard rustling from inside the house.

Jack slipped a blue t shirt over his head as he made his way over to the door. He opened it and too his surprise, Kim was standing there, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Kim?" He said slowly.

Kim smiled nervously at him and waved awkwardly. The too stood there for a moment before Jack offered her inside. Kim timidly stepped into his house and made her way over to the large sofa, settling down and forcing her leg to stop bouncing up and down. Jack raised an eyebrow at the sight. Kim was visibly shaking, as if she had drunken 8 cups of coffee, and he was concerned.

He took a seat across from her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Kim, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Kim inhaled sharply and eyed his hand, petrified of the feelings it was giving her. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted backwards from 10, trying to calm down her nerves before speaking. "I'm going to say something really important, and you're not aloud to interrupt me until i'm done, deal?" She blurted out, popping her eyes open and speaking pointedly at him.

Jack was a bit startled at her claim but nodded, curious as to what she had to say.

Kim exhaled deeply and looked down at her hands. "I love you." She whispered. Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers but he said nothing, shock taking over his ability to speak. Kim looked up at him and opened her mouth to finish her statement.

"There. I said it. I love you, Jack, and I have for a while now. I'm sick of this stupid game between us where we flirt with each other and then brush it off as if nothing ever happens because it _kills _me every time. I'm sick of waiting around for you to let your guard down and admit your feelings, because I can barely keep in mine. I'm sick of you flirting with and kissing other girls right in front of me because I get so jealous, so _so _jealous that I can barely think straight. I'm sick of pretending I don't love you because I do, I really do. I'm just sick of it, all of it, and I can't hold in these feelings any longer. I love you, I love you, _I love you._" Kim breathed heavily after her confession, staring wide eyed at the brunet in front of her.

Jack stared at Kim blank faced, letting every word sink in before allowing a smile to appear on his face. _She loves me. She really loves me, _He thought to himself.

"Well," He started, a happy expression plastered on his face. "I'm glad you admitted that, because I love you too." He responded cheerily.

A slow smile appeared on Kim's face. "Good." She said simply before crashing her mouth onto his.

The two of them held onto the kiss for as long as they could before their lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen, causing the 2 of them to split apart. They both panted heavily, large goofy smiles on their faces. "You don't know how long i've wanted to do that." He mumbled, shooting her a wink.

Kim laughed and crawled into Jack's lap, resting her head against his chest as his arms coiled around her waist and rested comfortably on her stomach. The two of them sat there, talking, laughing, and occasionally kissing, mostly just enjoying each others company. They were both relieved that they were finally together. No more waiting, no more games. Just 2, happy teens, deeply in love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Damn i'm what, a month late? Yeah, sorry about that. Whatcha guys think? I really hope you enjoyed my first ever 3 shot! It's super cheesy, but I'm proud of it. :) I hope you're not to made at me for the mini hiatus I have to take, but it's for my grades sake and a lot of stuff has been going ton with my family lately, I just need to focus all my energy on my life right now. So, this isn't good bye. This is me taking a vacation from fanfic for a bit. Love you all, and see you in 2 weeks. :* -McKenna


End file.
